Comfort
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Complete. Saleh thinks that all the time he's spending with Eirika is normal. Gerik believes otherwise. Eventually, Saleh starts to believe him, despite the conflictions in his heart. SalehxEirika romance, with some humour and hurt/comfort as well, plus Gerik as Saleh's support.
1. The Mysterious Sage

Comfort

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Sage

Eirika and her small band of soldiers enter the city of Serafew on their way to Grado. They explore the city, trying their best to pass through without being noticed, but it is hard to move fast without being suspicious.

"Seth, there never used to be guards on patrol here. Do you think we'll be noticed?" Eirika surveys the crowds, counting the various soldiers milling about. "I wish things could be back to normal..."

Seth reassuringly puts his hand on her shoulder. "Princess, I know that this is hard for you to see. It's difficult for me as well; my whole life, I've known Grado as an ally, not an enemy."

Eirika just sighs and shakes her head. "It just makes no sense..."

"...Excuse me?"

Eirika turns around to confront the source of the voice; not too far away from her stands a man in olive green robes, and his mysterious violet eyes seem to be examining her, much to the apprehension of Seth.

"I'm sorry sage, can we help you?"

"Sorry to be intrusive..." the sage says, moving closer. "But I'm looking for someone. A young girl with indigo hair. Have you seen anyone like that?"

The army talks amongst themselves, asking each other if anyone has seen the girl in question, but after a couple of minutes, Eirika sadly shakes her head. "I'm sorry... none of us have seen her. Is there anything else about her we should know so we can identify her?"

The sage thinks for a moment. "Well, she is quite small, she's very shy... and her name is Myrrh."

"Okay then, we'll keep an eye out for her. We have to go, princess; the soldiers are about to change shifts. This will be the best time to attempt a pass-through." Seth directs the army to continue their march and the sage begins walking away, but Eirika runs up to him and grabs his shoulder. "Wait a minute! You... haven't told me your name."

The sage turns around and takes notice of Eirika's friendly eyes, and his stern face softens slightly. "My name is... Saleh."

Eirika smiles endearingly. "Saleh... my name's Eirika. If we find Myrrh, we'll tell her you were looking for her, okay?"

The two of them stare at each other closely in peaceful silence, and after what seems like minutes, Saleh nods lightly. "Yes, thank you... Princess Eirika."

Eirika and Saleh part ways, but Eirika looks back at Saleh, watching him leave. When he's out of sight, she smiles to herself, and then runs through the city to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Four months later...<p>

After an exhausting battle with monsters, Eirika and her army follow a young boy, Ewan, to meet his teacher; apparently he can help them make their way to Caer Pelyn, their next destination.

"Teacher... TEACHER? Where are you?" Ewan scratches his head in confusion. "Where could he be? Maybe he's wandering somewhere..."

"...I thought it would be best if you stayed away from here, Ewan."

From out of nowhere, a sage walks through the crowd of the army and makes his way to the front. When he notices Eirika, his eyes soften.

"Princess Eirika... what are you doing here?"

Eirika turns around in surprise at Saleh's voice. "Saleh? Is that you? We met in Serafew..." She smiles at him and takes a step closer. "Saleh, we need to pass through Caer Pelyn, and we need you to help us."

Ewan starts pacing back and forth excitedly. "Yeah, teacher! I could do it, but after what just happened, we definitely need someone else to help. That's why we're here."

Eirika steps even closer to Saleh, and begins pleading with her eyes. "Please, Saleh? We really need your help."

Saleh seems to ponder over the situation, and then he nods. "I'm heading back tomorrow anyway. You may travel with me, if you want."

"Thank you, Saleh!" Eirika replies, and she hugs him endearingly. When she lets go of him, she rounds up the army. "Okay, we're heading out tomorrow. Be sure to get some rest! It's very tough terrain."

As Eirika and her group go to set up their sleeping grounds, Saleh stands and watches her leave. Ewan walks up to him and tugs his robe, so Saleh turns around to face him.

"...yes, Ewan?"

"You know, when someone hugs you, especially a nice woman like that, you're supposed to hug them back, not stand there awkwardly." He laughs. "That's just rude, and you said I should always be nice to girls. You're not even listening to your own advice!"

Saleh merely blinks. "You don't hug strangers."

"But you already knew her name!" He turns Saleh around and points at Eirika, who's making up her bedding. "I saw you looking at her. Your eyes were softer. I know you teacher, and I've never seen you like that before."

"...You're imagining things. And besides, even if they're not a stranger, hugs should not be frivolous. They may feel uncomfortable otherwise."

Ewan laughs again. "I just met this girl named Amelia not very long ago, and I give her hugs all the time!" He lightly blushes. "She thinks it's sweet."

He starts walking away. "I'm just saying... girls like stuff like that! It really lightens up their day!"

* * *

><p>The next day, the group trudges up the mountain path towards Caer Pelyn. However, the altitude and the rough terrain are taking its toll on the group. Eirika is having an especially difficult time; she's trying her best to keep up at the front with Saleh, Seth, and Prince Innes, but at this point, she's fighting a losing battle.<p>

"Be careful, Princess. The footing is treacherous here."

Saleh looks back and watches Eirika struggle to maintain her balance, and so he backtracks and helps her to her feet as Seth and Innes continue ahead, unaware of the situation.

"Thank you..." she says, smiling at the gesture. "I don't know how you can move around so easily on this mountain." Saleh merely shrugs his shoulders. "You get used to it. It's a different type of environment here; we lead much simpler lives, and yet we have everything we need."

"Oh!" Eirika trips over a rock again, and without even thinking, Saleh catches her before she hits the ground. Eirika just smiles and watches him as he holds her, and they keep this pose for a couple of seconds before an "ahem" is muttered behind them, followed by laughter.

"Ha ha! You know, I never really thought of you as a ladies' man..." says Forde, still giggling, "but I guess I've been wrong before." Eirika composes herself as Saleh stands still, his expression unchanging. "Oh Forde! I tripped, and Saleh caught me before I hurt myself."

"Well, he caught something, that's for sure!" Forde walks away, laughing again, and Eirika turns back to Saleh. "I'm sorry; he can be serious when he needs to be, but..."

"It is no matter," Saleh says, interrupting her. "He merely confused the situation." He looks back and notices Forde talking to Ewan, and the two of them start laughing hysterically.

Eirika watches Saleh with concern as he observes the situation. "It was a misunderstanding, Saleh. Don't think anything of those two." They begin walking again. "You were telling me about how you live here..."

"Yes... like I said, our lives are simpler. We don't worry about material things; we make do with what we have." He looks around. "And this place... it's very peaceful. You can hear the wind blowing, breathe in the fresh air... and the stars are amazing."

"The stars? I love the stars..." She sighs happily. "I used to watch them all the time with my brother. You can see them well here?"

"Well, I've travelled around the entire continent... and nothing can compare with the beauty of nightfall in Caer Pelyn." He gives her an inquisitive look. "I sit outside and watch the stars for hours every night... you seem interested. If you like, Eirika, you can join me tonight when we get to town..."

A smile crawls onto Eirika's face. "Sure, I would enjoy that."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

At the request of Tom-Ato13, I have written this nine chapter story about Saleh and Eirika. It really is strange; these two don't really seem to have any romantic feelings towards each other at all, and yet they get married in the end. Of course, it is my duty to fix that, just like in my other submissions!... whether you agree with my pairings or not. :p

However, I have to be careful; the point of this story will be completely moot if I write anyone OOC, so that must be prevented!

I pondered whether I should make this coincide with my other FE8 fic, but in the end, I decided against it; that particular situation is too hard to work with.

Tell me if you think I went wrong somewhere or if you guys are enjoying the story! I can't tell what people are thinking unless they say something!


	2. Under The Stars

Chapter 2: Under The Stars

In Caer Pelyn, after speaking with the village elder, the army decides to take a day for themselves and relax after the exhausting trip through the mountains. Various people are exploring, others are looking around for something to do before dinner, and some merely sit outside of town, enjoying the atmosphere, including Saleh and his long-time mercenary friend, Gerik.

"Ah... it's good to be back in Caer Pelyn, my friend," Gerik says, lying on the ground and watching the clouds. "I've missed you, and I've missed the elder as well; she still seems strong for her age."

Saleh lies down beside him. "Yes... at the rate she's going, she'll outlive me, perhaps."

"Heh heh! By the way, are you taking care of her? She is your grandmother, after all."

"Of course." Saleh starts to count items on his fingers. "I make sure her meals are prepared, I get food at the market for her, I... help her bathe occasionally, although that's not by choice..."

Gerik just bursts out laughing. "That's all fine and dandy, but I meant more than just the bare essentials... and bathing." Gerik continues to laugh while Saleh just looks at him stone-faced. "I'm talking about emotionally as well. Do you ever take an interest in her?"

Saleh doesn't respond, but this doesn't seem to surprise Gerik. "Do you even understand what I'm talking about? There's more to people than what's going on at the surface. When you look at me..." he says, striking a pose, "do you see a cold-hearted mercenary who will do anything for money?"

"Not... particularly, no."

Gerik snaps his fingers and points at Saleh. "Exactly! That's because we're friends, and you've gotten to know me for who I am. But many of the other soldiers here are intimidated by me." He examines his arms. "Well, I wouldn't blame them. I do have large muscles. But do you see my point?"

Saleh seems to consider this. "Yes, I... I think I might."

After a minute, the two of them start to hear some humming. They turn to face the voice, and there's Eirika a short distance away, lying in the grass and holding a flower while she watches the clouds. She turns her head in their direction, and she waves.

"Hello Saleh, Gerik. It's truly peaceful here, isn't it?" She twirls the small flower in her hand. "I wish I could be here forever, just relaxing in the sun. Is this where you usually do your stargazing, Saleh?"

"Yes it is, Princess."

Gerik gives Saleh a strange look before looking back at Eirika. "Why do you ask?"

Eirika smiles. "Oh, I'm watching the stars with Saleh tonight. He says they're quite beautiful here, and I would like to see them."

A loud bell is heard in the distance, and Eirika starts to get up. "Oh, I guess it's time to eat. I'll see you tonight, Saleh. Have a good evening, both of you."

Eirika walks away towards the village hall where the army has been invited to eat. When she's out of sight, Gerik grins and playfully jabs Saleh's side. "Wow... you've certainly changed a lot since I've last seen you. You have a date with the princess, Saleh? The _princess?_"

"I am not courting her, despite what you are thinking. She asked about Caer Pelyn, and I mentioned that the stars of Caer Pelyn are unmatched in beauty. I said she could observe them with me, if she wished." His expressionless face remains unchanging. "I have no need for courtship; the thought has never even occurred to me. We are one with the Great Dragon, and because of that, I have a duty I have to fulfill to watch over the Great Dragon... once I find her, that is. That is why I am here, and that is all I need."

"Saleh, you're going to die unhappy and alone with an attitude like that." Gerik starts to get up to leave. "Well, at the very least, think about what I told you. Go below the surface. I'm trying to break through Marisa; she's always keeping to herself, but she's interesting... in a quiet sort of way."

Saleh forms a rare smile. He knows Marisa is about as social as a rock to most people, so he can imagine Gerik having a hard time making conversation with her, even if he is her boss. "I wish you good luck."

Gerik extends his hand to help up Saleh, and when Saleh is back on his feet, the two of them begin walking to the village hall. "Going back to our previous conversation, even if _you_ think there's nothing going on, perhaps you should find out if she likes you, then. During a quiet moment, hold her hand or something. She'll either accept it or make up some awkward excuse to leave. Think of it as a pursuit of knowledge."

Saleh looks at him cold-faced. "You're not taking this seriously."

"I'm taking this very seriously, actually. However, I do believe you see nothing out of the ordinary about this situation. I can tell when you're lying, and you're definitely not lying right now."

Gerik grins, and then he puts his hand on Saleh's shoulder. "I'm just saying... I know a lot about women, and I have a feeling she accepted that invitation to see more than just the stars tonight."

* * *

><p>A few hours after dinner, well after sundown, Eirika goes to the designated meeting spot where she and Saleh are meeting. She isn't surprised to already find him sitting on the grass cross-legged, and he nods towards her to acknowledge her presence.<p>

"Hello, Princess Eirika."

"Good evening, Saleh." She sits down beside him. "Dinner was amazing. I've never had mutton stew before, but it's very enjoyable. Gerik seemed to really like it."

Eirika stifles a giggle, and then she lies down to observe the night sky. It is already saturated with many stars, and it is a wonderful sight to behold. "Wow... the stars are beautiful. I can understand what you mean, Saleh."

Saleh lays down now. "They'll be even more numerous in about half an hour. That is truly a sight to behold."

As the two of them sit and watch the sky, Saleh tries to enjoy the peace and quiet, but his thoughts are dominated by the words of Gerik from their conversation earlier in the day.

_Go below the surface._

He turns his head towards Eirika. She's always putting effort into making conversation with him, and while he's always responding to her inquiries, he doesn't usually ask her anything.

_Is this what Gerik was talking about?_

_Take an interest. Go below the surface._

He decides to start a conversation with her. "Princess... what is it like in Renais? I have been there before, but it has been many years."

Eirika looks at him in surprise, but then she smiles and directs her head back towards the sky.

"Well, in Renais..."

* * *

><p>As the two of them make small talk, time passes by, and now the sky is completely covered with stars. Eirika looks back up at the sky, and gasps at the exquisiteness of the night. "This is... amazing. We never had this many stars back in Renais."<p>

Saleh nods in response. "Whenever I need to clear my head... I just look up, and never look down until I can think clearly. It is a truly peaceful atmosphere."

"You know..." Eirika says, smiling, "it's also very romantic."

Saleh quickly swivels his head towards Eirika, surprised by her comment. "What... do you mean?"

"We're not the only two out here. Look over there." She points to her right, and not too far away from them are Ewan and Amelia, simply holding each other as Ewan points out constellations in the sky. Eirika giggles at the unbelievably cute scene, and even Saleh has to grin.

"That boy... there's something special about him. I knew that from the start... although I never expected _that_."

Eirika sits up and observes the area. "And it doesn't stop there either." Saleh looks around, and notices that she's right. Over to his left, he notices Lute with her head on Kyle's lap, reading a book, while Kyle just smiles at her presence.

"Perhaps they are merely enjoying the quiet environment with their sweethearts," Eirika says, reverting back to her original position, and the two of them begin staring at the stars again, only interrupted by the occasional rustling of bushes.

After a minute, though, Saleh finds himself thinking about Gerik's words again, and his gaze keeps shifting between Eirika and the starry sky.

_During a quiet moment, hold her hand or something._

_Think of it as a pursuit of knowledge._

Saleh thinks for a moment, and decides to try it; what harm can there be in knowledge?

Watching her, he cautiously takes his hand and allows it to settle on Eirika's...

...and then, she lightly grabs his hand in response, and slowly interlocks their fingers together...

* * *

><p>After a while, it starts to get very late, and everyone around them is leaving, so they decide to call it a night. As they start getting up, Eirika stifles a yawn and puts on a sleepy smile.<p>

"I could stay and look at the stars forever... but I need to get some sleep. Thank you for letting me watch them with you."

"Think nothing of it, Princess."

The two go their separate ways towards their sleeping quarters, and Saleh ponders over the events of the night. It's certainly not what he expected it to be.

_So... a pursuit of knowledge..._

_Could Gerik _actually be right_ about Eirika's intentions?_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Considering the situation, the night-time scenario at Caer Pelyn seems like the perfect lovers' point for couples. Reminds me of Shooting Star Summit from Paper Mario; it's apparently the perfect place to go on dates. ;)

Gerik's words of wisdom come from life experience. I've gotten the same advice many times in my life, (about taking an interest in people, that is) in relation to everyone from girls, to relatives that I can't remember the names of, to other people in general. I'd like to think girls enjoy my company, but they're always running away too quickly to be able to tell.

I hope I'm not messing up anyone. If I make a mistake this early into the submission as far as characters go, there goes the rationality... AGAIN. Might still be an enjoyable submission, but is there a chance that I could be known as the weird guy who writes weird stuff and can't write people IC _even when he tries?_

Maybe I'm taking this too seriously. There's a good chance that I'm _already_ known as that guy. :p


	3. For Knowledge

Chapter 3: For Knowledge

The next morning, after Saleh gets out of bed, he packs his stuff into the supply wagon in preparation for leaving Caer Pelyn. As he deposits his satchel into the very back of the wagon, he feels a light tapping on his shoulder, and turns around to face a grinning Gerik.

"So..." Gerik starts, nudging Saleh, "what happened last night? Heard some interesting stuff from Forde; he was spying on everyone yesterday, including you."

"You know... I thought I heard some rustling in the bushes. What did you hear?"

"I heard Eirika had a big smile on her face when you two parted." He clasps his hand over Saleh's shoulder. "You must have taken my advice! Obviously you didn't scare her away. Or maybe you didn't take my advice; that could be why she had such a nice evening!" he jokes, laughing.

Saleh raises an eyebrow. "No... I took your advice... all of it..."

"What?" Gerik exclaims, his jaw dropping in bemusement. "All of it? Even the part about..."

"Yes."

"Wow... you actually went _through_ with that? I was only joking because I truly believed you wouldn't try it." Saleh's eyes narrow into angry slits. "Really. Thanks a lot, then." He begins to walk away, but Gerik stops him.

"No no, don't be like that. I'm sorry; that was dishonourable of me. I won't do it again." Saleh turns around to face Gerik again. "So what happened between you and Eirika, then?"

Saleh takes a deep breath. "Okay... so we're lying down and watching the sky. Your advice kept popping into my mind, about the 'pursuit of knowledge', and so... I put my hand on hers..."

"And you kept it there?"

He thinks for a moment. "Well, I was going to let go, but... a strange part of me wouldn't allow it; I'm not sure what it was. Some part of my body kept urging me to keep holding her hand. So for the rest of the evening, I did. I didn't let go until it was time to leave."

Gerik just stands there, dumbfounded. Soon, however, a huge grin crawls onto his face once again. "You were starting to _enjoy _it, weren't you? You kept holding her hand because you enjoyed it! And Eirika must have been enjoying it too! This is progress, Saleh."

Saleh shifts his cape uncomfortably. "Progress? For what? A relationship? In pure honesty, the idea had never occurred in my mind. You can enjoy food without being hungry, can you not?"

"But food is much more appreciated when you ARE hungry, Saleh!" Gerik replies, laughing. "However, I see your point. I can see you're being honest, too."

"You mentioned that before. When am I not honest?"

All of a sudden, the sound of a horn fills the air, alerting the army that it is time to leave for Jehanna, and so they walk towards the front of the ranks to await further instructions. "I don't know, Saleh; all I know is that I'll know when you're not."

As Gerik adjusts the sword on his belt, something nags at Saleh's mind. "You forget, Gerik, that I _cannot_ forget my mission. I am the Great Dragon's escort, and I have to protect her. That is what gives my life meaning. I need nothing else."

Gerik scoffs at him. "She's in the company of Lord Ephraim and his soldiers. You can't get a much better protector than him; he's basically invincible. Think about something else while Myrrh's not here... like Eirika!" he says, pointing in her direction. "Give it a chance. Think about her feelings as well."

The two of them stand in silence for a minute. "Wait... what happened with you and Marisa last night? You were planning to spend the evening with her."

Gerik just laughs. "Oh yeah. I was sick the entire night, so that didn't work out. Must have been the mutton stew. Tasted really good though."

He smiles at his friend. "Oh well. At least one of us had a nice evening."

* * *

><p>It is nightfall, and the army is about three days away from Jehanna now. The majority of them are already sleeping, but a few people are still out by the campfire; namely Eirika, her best friend Tana, Kyle, and Forde. The two girls gossip to each other while the two guys 'discuss' things with each other.<p>

"I saw you with Lute this evening," Forde mentions to Kyle, grinning. "You two were out in the forest by yourselves for a bit. What's going on there? What happened to 'Kyle, the Chivalrous Knight', heh heh?"

Kyle gives him a frustrated look. "What are you talking about?" As if to disprove his denial, Forde pulls a short, purple hair from Kyle's shoulder, and his grin grows ever wider as Kyle's face reddens in embarrassment. "Uh... yes. I was with her. What of it?"

"Come on, you can tell me what happened." Kyle sighs, and decides to relate yesterday's events. "Okay... well, Lute said she wanted to ask me something, so we went into the forest. Well, more like ten steps from the camp, but still, away from everyone else. Anyway, she told me that she noticed some couples around the camp..."

He starts to sweat a bit. "She asked why... they were kissing."

Forde's eyes are about as big as dinner plates right now, and Kyle hesitantly continues his story. "She said she wanted to find out what all the fuss was about, and because she trusted me, she asked me, for the sake of knowledge... to kiss her."

"And you..."

"I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. After that, she said she wasn't quite sure and she wanted me to kiss her again. Not one to refuse a lady in need, I kissed her again... and again... this went on for about five minutes." He nervously adjusts his armor. "And then... she thanked me, smiling, saying she understood now... and then she just left."

They sit in silence for a couple of seconds before Forde bursts out laughing. "HA HA HA! I can't believe you kissed Lute!"

Forde's yelling catches the attention of the two girls, who halt their gossiping and look in the direction of Kyle and Forde. Kyle glares at Forde, who's desperately trying to think of an explanation to cover up the fact that he's just blown his best friend's secret.

"Um... what? Why are you looking at me? I didn't say anything!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. Immediately after, he points excitedly at something behind the girls. "Oh look, trees!"

And then he takes off like a bolt of lightning. A frustrated Kyle follows closely behind, and the girls start giggling to themselves. "Men. They're weird."

"Ha ha... well, not all of them, Tana, but most of them, yes." As their laughter subsides, Tana wipes a tear from her eye and gives Eirika a flirty grin. "Even so, some of them are quite dashing... like your brother."

"You mean Ephraim? You like my brother?" Eirika asks, surprised, and Tana nods excitedly. "He's nice, and he's very strong too. I've liked him since all of us first met years and years ago... although that wyvern rider we recruited today is pretty handsome too..."

A dreamy look starts developing in her eyes, but Eirika waves her hand in front of Tana's face and she snaps out of her trance. "Oh, sorry about that. I was going to ask you something... oh yes, do you have a comb? Your hair looks kind of messy. I'll help you fix it up."

"Uh... yes, in my satchel." She pulls out a comb and gives it to Tana. "Here you go... does it really look that bad?" Tana nods quickly in response to Eirika's question. "It's not too bad, but it will take some work. Sit in front of me."

Eirika positions herself in front of Tana, and she starts running the comb through Eirika's hair. "So Eirika, any men here that strike your fancy? I bet you can have your pick of the lot!" Eirika shakes her head. "I don't know about that. Men would like you more; you're more... shapely, than I am."

"But not by that much!" The comb gets stuck in Eirika's hair, and Tana tries to get it out. "Okay, maybe I am. But besides, (unh!) you're taller than me. That should (oomph!) make up for it!"

"I'm not sure about that either... ouch! What are you doing back there?" With a final grunt from Tana, the comb finally escapes the clutches of Eirika's locks. "Whew... sorry, Eirika. That was a horrible knot, but it's gone now. Your hair should be perfect in a couple of minutes."

Eirika rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I say that because the majority of taller men like shorter women. That doesn't leave me with many choices. That should be good for you, Tana; I know Ephraim told me that he doesn't like tall girls..." In a couple of minutes, Tana finishes combing, and hands Eirika a mirror to check her work. "Thank you Tana; it looks wonderful. Do you need me to help you with yours?"

"Yes, thanks! We've been fighting all day, and I didn't have time to do it after dinner, so it's a bit of a mess. If I don't fix it now, it will look even worse tomorrow." The two girls switch positions, and now Eirika starts combing Tana's hair after removing her ponytail. "You know, considering how much hair you have Tana, it's really not that bad."

"I guess not... oh, Eirika, you never answered my question. Is there anyone in the army that you like?"

Eirika thinks as she combs. "Well, I haven't thought _too_ much about it; I've been too busy worrying about my brother. If hard-pressed, I'd have to probably say Seth. Although..."

Eirika's voice trails off, causing Tana to look at her curiously. "Although what?" Eirika sighs hesitantly as she finishes her sentence; "I do find... Saleh, very interesting."

"Saleh? The quiet sage? Why him?" Tana asks, gawking at Eirika wide-eyed, and Eirika just shrugs in response. "I don't know why. He's different. He's... intriguing. His eyes have a subtle mysteriousness to them."

"Well, I can't really understand. I'm not sure if anyone really knows anything about him. Do you have a reason to believe that he actually likes you?"

"Well..." Eirika starts, "we were watching the stars that one night we were in Caer Pelyn... and he held my hand."

"What?" Tana exclaims, swiveling her head around to face Eirika as she knocks the comb out of her hand. "_He_ did that? I can't believe it! If you were with Seth, you would have probably said you were moving too fast!"

Eirika retrieves the comb from the ground and starts over. "That's a strong head of hair you have there, Tana; good thing the fire's big enough so that we can still see. But going back to your point, you're right about Seth, even though I know he would never try that in the first place. For some reason, though... when I felt Saleh's hand on mine, I couldn't help but smile."

Eirika finishes the last few strokes with her comb, and replaces Tana's ponytail while handing the mirror to her. "Who knows? Maybe I'm just going crazy. What do you think, Tana?"

Tana smiles approvingly at Eirika's work. "Thank you, Eirika! My hair looks perfect now! But as far as Saleh is concerned, I'd wait. If nothing else happens, then it was just a once in a lifetime thing that you don't need to worry about ever again."

Eirika laughs. "You're right, Tana. Thanks for the relationship advice. Oh, by the way, do you have any idea what Kyle and Forde were talking about?"

"Not a clue."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

This submission was mentally exhausting, so this chapter helped clear my mind. The plot doesn't really move too much, but that's probably not a big deal. I believe the key to this story's rationality is a _gradual _evolution of the relationship anyway. It's slower paced in comparison to a lot of my other submissions in that sense.

I felt very unqualified to write the last half of the chapter with Eirika and Tana, but apparently that wasn't enough to stop me from doing it. (surprise, surprise :p) I really have no idea why I put them in that situation; this is yet another occasion where I wonder where the heck my ideas come from. It's not like I have any real basis as to what girls actually talk about.

"You can enjoy food without being hungry, can you not?" What Saleh meant was that even if he _did_ enjoy holding Eirika's hand, he didn't have to have romantic feelings for her to enjoy it, just like food still tastes good even when you're not hungry. (although I'm almost always hungry :p) It's not too often that such _profound_ words are used in such a symbolic way in my stories; I hope no one's getting confused. :p

It's a weird phenomenon, but in my experience, tall guys really do like short girls. Ephraim's a pretty tall guy, I think. Me, I'm not too picky about girls in general, but I have a sweet spot for girls that are much shorter than I am, (I'm about 6'4, so that's not _too _much of a stretch) not to mention that a bunch of my other tall friends have (or had) short girlfriends. My theory is that it's much easier to cuddle with someone who's a lot smaller than you. :D

I'm sorry if I've offended any ladies... I've got to stop letting personal experience influence my writing... :(


	4. Conflicting Feelings

Chapter 4: Conflicting Feelings

The next evening, Eirika walks alone through the campsite, trying to clear her mind. The army will be entering Jehanna in two days, and hearing reports that her brother is in Grado to take on the capital, she worries for his safety. As she thinks, she looks into the distance and notices a lone figure standing still, facing in the other direction as his robe lightly blows in the wind.

Not wanting to disturb him in case it's an enemy, she quietly scuttles from tree to tree to get a better look. Finally, on closer inspection, she notices that the mystery figure is Saleh. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walks up to him to greet him.

"Hello, Saleh! What are you doing out here by yourself?"

He doesn't respond. Not to be discouraged, Eirika tries again to catch his attention. "Saleh? Are you okay?"

After a couple of seconds, he finally turns to face her. "Oh, I'm sorry Princess. My mind was on other things. Thank you for the concern."

"That's okay. What were you doing?"

"I'm practicing Valega. Think of it as an unselfish wish." He faces his head forward again. "In a sense, it is related to the cultural history of Caer Pelyn."

"Oh."

The two of them stand side by side for a few minutes, and then Eirika breaks the silence. "Saleh... can you do me a favour?"

Saleh looks over at her in concern. "What is it, Princess?"

"I'm really worried about my brother, and I need a way to clear my head." She gives him an earnest look. "Can you... tell me more?"

"I will do what I can," he replies, giving her a reassuring nod. "But maybe you would understand better if you tried it out for yourself. I will tell you all I know, and maybe tomorrow, if you wish, you can see for yourself what is involved."

Eirika smiles happily at him. "Thank you. I feel better already."

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, I think your subconscious works in direct opposition with what your conscious mind says and believes."<p>

"That... sounds like something I told you a long time ago."

"It is! I don't remember what the situation was, but I remember the meaning of the phrase."

It is the next day, and so far, the march has been completely uneventful, allowing Saleh and Gerik plenty of time to discuss Saleh's short encounter with Eirika last night.

"...I assume you have a point then, Gerik."

Gerik claps his arm on Saleh's arm affectionately, like a father who's about to give his son important advice. "What I'm saying is, you're thinking that these 'excursions' with Eirika; watching the stars, teaching her about Valega; are all completely innocent situations. But I believe a deeper part of you is saying, 'I like being with Eirika, so I'll just keep casually inviting her to do stuff with me so I can spend more time with her.' Make sense?"

For once, Saleh doesn't have an answer. Wouldn't he do the same for anyone else if they asked? Or is he really treating Eirika differently and not knowing it?

"And ask yourself this..." Gerik continues, "do you enjoy her company?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to be with her more often?"

Saleh hesitates. "...yes."

"That settles it, then!" Gerik says, snapping his fingers. "You're clearly starting to show affection for Eirika, even if you don't want to admit it." He crosses his arms triumphantly. "It's true, isn't it?"

Saleh doesn't have an answer for this either.

"Come on, it's not a problem. You're just worried it will take away from your duty. It won't." He gives Saleh an inquisitive look. "Look, Saleh, Eirika's a beautiful and kind woman. You don't have to feel guilty for how you naturally react to her presence. You've been quiet and reserved your whole life, and these new emotions are probably strange to you, right? Sometimes our deepest emotions; emotions that we ourselves never knew we had, can cause us to do things we would never expect to do."

Gerik's comment earns him a blank stare from Saleh. "Really."

"I'm not just randomly making this stuff up; it's happened to me before too. One day, I'll explain." He smiles happily. "But just think about what I said, okay?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Eirika searches for Saleh around the camp, and within a few minutes, she finds him sitting in a small clearing, seemingly meditating. He opens his eyes as she nears him, and when she catches his attention, his eyes soften.<p>

"Hello, Princess Eirika," he says, actually smiling at her presence. "I was hoping to see you here tonight."

"Of course, Saleh! I was looking forward to this." She sits down next to him. "Shall we begin? How do you usually go about starting Valega? You told me about most of it yesterday, but I'm going to need a refresher."

"Well, as far as your stance," Saleh starts, standing up, "it's up to the person. I prefer to simply stand. However, others choose to sit in a meditative position; others lie down and put their hands on their chests. Some even dance; they believe it helps them realign themselves."

"Hmm... I'll try that. It would seem to be easier to 'align your desires' when you're actually moving around." Eirika slowly begins to twirl herself around the clearing, and Saleh watches her smooth, graceful movements with attention.

"You know, Princess... your dancing... it's beautiful."

Eirika smiles warmly upon hearing Saleh's compliment. "Thank you! Don't let me distract you, though!"

Saleh turns around and closes his eyes in an attempt to concentrate, but the mental image of Eirika's elegant dancing and her beaming smile begins permeating his thoughts, and after trying his best to ignore the pleasant daydream, he sighs in defeat to the notion that he simply can't.

_Gerik's right... I must truly be starting to feel affection for Princess Eirika. Even so, I..._

The faint whispering of voices interrupts Saleh's thoughts, and snapping to attention, he homes in on the conversation.

"So it's really true, Gerik? Saleh, he..."

"Yeah. He doesn't want to admit it, but I think it's true. You were right on the money Ewan. I didn't believe you at first..."

Saleh faces himself in the direction of the voices as he listens, and Eirika twirls herself towards him. "Do you hear those voices? I can't hear what they're saying, but they must be nearby." She scans the clearing with attention. "Could it be enemies?" Saleh shakes his head; his sharp sense of hearing can pick out the voices of Gerik and Ewan; talking about him.

"It's merely Gerik and Ewan. Eirika, do you have that Wind Sword you found this afternoon?" Eirika pulls out a silvery green sword and it gleams lightly in her hands. "Yes. You want me to... aim it at them?" Saleh nods, and Eirika gives him a strange look. "A weak blast, of course, Princess. There's something I would like to speak to Gerik about, now that I think about it. The sword should get their attention."

Saleh moves over to the right, and Eirika steps back, allowing her to charge a small blast of wind. After a couple of seconds, she releases it, sending it in the direction of the 'enemies', and the wind blows the trees apart, revealing Gerik and Ewan.

"Whoa! That's a cool sword! Gerik, you need a sword like that," Ewan says, pointing at Eirika, and Gerik just laughs. "Those are rare swords; very few exist. Besides, I'm not much for ranged combat. That's why I plan to promote into a hero instead of a ranger. Hey Eirika, what was that for?"

"We heard you guys talking," she replies, giggling, and Gerik raises an eyebrow. "Who's with you?"

"Oh, just Saleh."

Saleh walks into view, staring blankly at Ewan and Gerik. "We heard the both of you, and I suggested we say hello. I actually do need to speak to you, Gerik." He walks in their direction, and motions Gerik to follow him deeper into the forest. Ewan, meanwhile, walks up to Eirika and examines her Wind Sword in awe.

"This sword is awesome. It casts magic! Wind magic in general is very rare in Magvel; I wish that I could use this." Eirika laughs softly. "Sorry Ewan. You have to be able to _wield_ swords to be able to use this."

"It's not a problem. I'll be fine without it." Eirika sheathes the sword and sits on the ground. "What were you talking about with Gerik?"

"Sorry, that's classified information!" he says, joining her on the forest floor. "Well, perhaps a small hint... someone in this army likes you."

Eirika eyes widen in response. "Really?"

"I can tell you that it's not me or Gerik. Well, I mean we _like_ you, but not in that way!" he stutters, causing Eirika to smile. "I know that, Ewan. Don't tell me anymore, please. I'm sure the person would really appreciate it if you kept his secret, right?"

Ewan nods sheepishly, and then Saleh and Gerik return from their private conversation, as Saleh holds up a satchel. "Gerik had something private of his in my satchel, and so he hid it from me. In all honestly, I forgot all about it until a couple of minutes ago."

"Thanks Saleh; I won't forget this," Gerik says, winking at him. He starts walking away, and Ewan runs to catch up to him, mumbling something along the lines of "planting the bait". As Saleh and Eirika watch them go, Eirika begins stifling a yawn, and she gets up from off the ground.

"Well, that whole ordeal took a while."

"Yes... it is getting late. We must be refreshed when we get to Jehanna tomorrow. We don't know what to expect."

The two of them start walking back to camp. "So are things with Gerik okay now?"

He nods lightly. "There really wasn't anything private in there. It was just a present for Marisa. He's giving it to her tomorrow."

"Oh, that's sweet."

When the two of them reach Eirika's tent, they say goodnight to each other, and then Saleh leaves without a word, alone with his thoughts...

_If I'm really starting to like the princess... how can I concentrate on my duty when I finally find the Great Dragon?_

Eirika, meanwhile, begins to reflect on Ewan's words as she climbs into her tent.

_A secret admirer? I wonder who it could be. And I wonder if I like them too..._

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

I absolutely hate reusing game dialogue, (I cringe when other people do it too) but I have to cut and paste a couple things once in a while. I base parts of my stories off events of the game, but I try my best to avoid copying word-for-word, although once in a while I can't avoid it. Originality is important! I willingly admit that I completely made up the part about the stance for the sake of the story.

In case you haven't noticed by now, there are some sub-plots going on with other characters as well as Saleh and Eirika. It was a bit more noticeable in chapter three, but it's going to intensify some more as the submission goes on. Hope no one minds.

Oh yeah, I know you can't get a Wind Sword in-game. Deal with it.


	5. Secret Admirer

Chapter 5: Secret Admirer

The next day, the army finally reaches Jehanna, and they're forced to deal with Grado traitors who have taken over Jehanna Hall. The traitors are defeated, but Jehanna Hall gets burned to the ground in the process, and to make matters worse, two of Grado's strongest generals ambush them. However, with the triumphant return of Ephraim and his small army, they are able to prevail against the enemy.

In the hopes of increasing morale after the destruction of Jehanna Hall, the army spends the entirety of the next afternoon setting up the surrounding area for a celebration of victory over Grado and the safe arrival of the crown prince of Renais. When the preparations are complete, everyone rushes to get themselves ready for the big night.

As Eirika and Tana change together in their tent, Eirika reveals the exciting news of her new secret admirer.

"OOOOOOH! That's so exciting!" Tana says, squealing in delight. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know... but I made a list of possibilities." Eirika pulls out a piece of paper with some names written on it, many of them crossed out. "Okay... let's see. I already know Seth likes me, and he knows it too. So not including him, I've narrowed the names down to Innes, Saleh, and Forde."

Tana looks at the list curiously. "Saleh, Forde, and my brother. What about everyone else?"

"Well... everyone else is either taken, too young, or too old. Could you imagine if it was Dozla?" The thought of an older man like Dozla pining over Eirika is a disturbing, and yet strangely amusing thought, and the girls giggle to themselves non-stop until Tana nearly falls on the ground from laughter. "Ha ha ha! That would be really awkward. But I can help shorten that list. Would Forde be the type of person who would keep that kind of secret?"

"Probably not. So that just leaves Saleh and Innes." Eirika frowns as she studies her list. "Any ideas?"

Tana just shakes her head as she removes her shirt. "Nope. You've spent more time with Saleh, but his behaviour hasn't changed, or so I've noticed. I've actually been noticing my brother looking at you more lately. It could be either one of them, but I'm betting that it's Innes."

Tana brings out two sparkly dresses to show Eirika, one silver, and other other dark blue. "Which dress do you think looks better on me? This one..." she asks, holding the silver one over herself, "or this one?" She replaces the silver dress with the dark blue one, and Eirika begins nodding excitedly.

"That one. Definitely. It matches your hair... and it flatters your figure." Eirika examines herself solemnly. "If I wore that, it would be a bit loose around the top and at the hips."

"Oh hush! I bet you have a beautiful dress that will turn the head of every man in the vicinity." Tana starts rummaging through Eirika's clothes. "Let's take a peek..."

Suddenly, Lute pops her head through the tent entrance, causing the two girls to cover themselves and blush in embarrassment. "Lute! You're not supposed to just barge into someone's tent! What if a man was nearby and he saw us? We're only in our..."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of the issue." Lute clears her throat. "Anyway, I'm here to inform you that we are starting in about half an hour. Is that acceptable?"

Eirika and Tana nod lightly, and apparently satisfied, Lute retreats back outdoors. Tana closes the tent flap and begins to search through Eirika's clothes again.

"Er, okay then... let's see if we can find the perfect dress for you to wear..."

* * *

><p>When everyone assembles at the center of the village, the festivities begin; local musicians begin to play music, merchants start opening up their shops, and food and drinks begin to be served.<p>

Eirika examines the joyful scene with Tana. A fair amount of women are in dresses or at least skirts, with the exception of many who don't have or can't afford, but even the men made sure to clean themselves up, although the vast majority are still in their normal attire. The main road is being used as a dance-floor, where various couples dance with each other in time with the music.

"Everyone looks so nice! I guess this is what we needed to keep us going, right Eirika?" Tana surveys the crowd, trying to spot some familiar faces. "Where's that brother of yours? He's returned, and he apparently fought with us, but we haven't even seen him!"

"Are you looking for me?"

The girls turn around to confront the voice, and there stands Ephraim, adorned in a spectacular turquoise cape. Upon seeing Eirika, the two of them embrace immediately.

"Ephraim... I've missed you dearly," Eirika says, squeezing him tight. "I worried a lot about you while you were gone."

"It's all right. I'm back now. We have much to catch up about. Tana," he starts, facing in her direction, "would you mind if Eirika and I had a couple of minutes alone?"

Tana nods lightly and begins walking away, but she calls back to him, "you have to dance with _me_ later!" The two siblings laugh, and they make their way to the dance-floor.

"Well, that's the third girl I have to dance with, other than you, of course," he says, laughing as he slowly twirls Eirika. "There's Tana, for one; that will be fun. Then there's also this... energetic princess who positively insisted I dance with her; L'Something or Other. And lastly, I promised Myrrh I would teach her how to dance tonight."

"Wow, you're very popular."

"I don't think I'll be the only one." He looks her over approvingly. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Thanks Ephraim. Tana said I would make every man in the city turn their head, and the only one I get a compliment from is my brother."

"Ha ha, so should I say you look gross and disgusting?"

The two of them banter on like this for a while, and as they dance, farther away from the action Gerik sits with Saleh and watches the twins. Saleh's wearing his trademark olive robe while Gerik's adorned in a new purple cape over his usual mercenary uniform.

"Okay Saleh, this is your chance tonight. After Eirika's done dancing with her brother, you should go up there and dance with her."

"Gerik, I was never much for... occasions such as these. And besides, now that the Great Dragon is back... you forget my first and foremost thoughts must be on watching... her." He scans the area thoroughly, searching for the girl in question. "Speaking of which, I have no idea where she is. You have to help me find her; I haven't even seen her since she's returned."

Gerik sighs in defeat. "Well, I'd hate to take this opportunity away from you, but you're right. There's no telling how things will get around here, and at least somebody should make sure nothing happens to her." They get up and begin searching the grounds, and as they leave, Eirika and Ephraim finish their dance.

"That was wonderful, Ephraim. Thank you very much," she says, curtsying, and Ephraim bows in response. "You're welcome. By the way, I'm curious. Why are you so intent on being noticed?" Eirika blushes slightly at the question. "Well, the truth is, I have a secret admirer, and I'm trying to find out who it is."

"Did you say _secret admirer_?"

Eirika turns around in surprise to the voice of Forde, grinning like a madman. "Oh yes, I said it. I know who it is, too."

"Forde, I see you're still your carefree self," Ephraim says, walking up to Forde and shaking his hand. "I wish I could stay, but I have to look for someone. I'll see you two later, and Eirika, I hope things go well with you." Ephraim leaves, and Forde motions Eirika over closer to him, his grin disappearing and replacing itself with a look of guilt.

"Eirika, I didn't want to say in front of your brother, but... there is no secret admirer. Kids... Ewan was just trying to brighten up your evening, even though the information was false... I'm sorry, Eirika."

They stand in silence for a few minutes, and then Eirika puts her hand on Forde's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me, Forde. Can I just be alone for a while so I can think about this?" Forde nods solemnly, and Eirika takes her leave, pondering the situation.

_Why am I feeling worse than I should be? Was I... hoping this person would be someone in particular?_

Forde, meanwhile, just shakes his head and starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Hmph. Ewan, I'm surprised at you. I know that you have good intentions, but... I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p>"Where could she be? The town's not <em>that<em> big. She couldn't have gone far, but we can't find her anywhere."

Gerik and Saleh have returned to their starting point, trying to come up with a new plan. The elusive Myrrh is still nowhere to be found, and Saleh sighs in frustration. "She's here for a day or so... and she disappears. Grandmother would be furious at me..."

"Saleh, it's not your fault. You haven't even seen her. You actually have to lose her before she can be considered lost!"

Gerik laughs at his joke while Saleh stares blankly at him. After Gerik calms down, they decide to start their search again, but when they turn the corner, they notice Eirika sitting alone, simply watching the couples dancing with each other...

And she looks visibly upset.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Nice to see the entire cast together again! Hope I justified the celebration enough; it's continuing onto the next chapter as well. Although you probably already knew that.

The situation about the clothes (concerning the ladies, anyway) may seem a bit unorthodox, but just bear with me for now.

Sorry about the slower updating, but I've been busy this last week. Updates should be normal again after a couple more chapters.

Thanks for all of the feedback! People have been really responding positively to this submission, whether it be through reviews or PMs, and I appreciate that. As mentioned to someone earlier tonight, I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop...


	6. The Dance

Chapter 6: The Dance

"What's with her?"

"I don't know."

Gerik and Saleh watch as Eirika glumly observes the dancers. She's holding a small wine glass in her hand, and she slowly sips through it as the dancers go by.

"Saleh," Gerik starts, pointing in Eirika's direction, "go see what's wrong. I'll keep looking for Myrrh. If there's an issue, I'll come back." Saleh nods, and so Gerik goes to continue the search without him.

Saleh walks over to the bench Eirika's sitting on and sits beside her. "Princess... what is wrong? You seem upset."

Upon hearing Saleh's voice, Eirika turns to face him, and she smiles slightly. "Oh, hello Saleh... yes, I am a little upset, but I don't want to burden you."

Saleh just shakes his head. "It is no burden. I am... a very good listener. Please, tell me what's wrong." Eirika takes a deep breath, and begins to tell him about the situation with the secret admirer.

"He is a caring boy... but this behaviour does surprise me. I'll have to talk to him later and..."

"No Saleh, don't." Eirika turns her head towards the dancers again. "He is very caring, but I wonder if maybe he was sensing something. I've always wondered about my future; whether I'll be married, or whether I'll just continue living in the castle with my brother. I wonder if he was sensing my insecurities."

"Insecurities?" Saleh thinks for a moment. "About what?"

"I don't know... about myself. My best friend, Tana," she says, pointing her out in the distance, dancing with Ephraim, "I love her like she was my own sister. However, she's prettier than I am, and she has a very bubbly personality that many men like. It makes me feel a bit jealous of her."

The two of them sit and watch the dancers for a few minutes, but Saleh's eyes keep drawing their gaze to Eirika as he tries to think of something to say to cheer her up. He shifts awkwardly in his seat.

"Eirika..."

Eirika quickly turns her head at hearing her name. Saleh's never spoken her name without first calling her 'Princess'.

"Do you..."

Eirika looks at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"...do you need... a hug?"

Eirika calmly nods, and Saleh hesitantly wraps his arms around her. Accepting the gesture of kindness, Eirika returns the embrace and holds him tight. "Thank you, Saleh... I feel much better already. This is just what I needed right now."

"You're welcome... Eirika, there is no reason to feel inadequate about yourself. Let nothing make you think otherwise."

"Thank you. I'll try to remember that."

Separating themselves from each other, they turn to face the dancers once again, but Saleh keeps his head facing in her direction.

"Oh, by the way, Princess..."

"Please..." Eirika replies, inching closer to him, "call me Eirika. I don't like the formalities."

Saleh clears his throat at the suggestion. "I'm sorry. Excuse me for saying this... Eirika, you look wonderful in your dress tonight."

Saleh keeps silent and turns his head away from her after this, but Eirika simply smiles at the compliment.

* * *

><p>"See? I told you it would work!"<p>

"I still think this could have been done another way, Ewan. But everything seems to be working out now."

"Come on, Forde. I had complete faith in Ewan's idea. Saleh will thank us years from now."

"...should we really be involved in something like this?"

Ewan, Forde, Gerik, and Myrrh sit and observe Eirika and Saleh on the bench not too far in front of them. After the two of them separate themselves, they turn their attention back towards the dancers, and after a couple of sentences are spoken between them, Eirika laughs as Ephraim gets whirled around like a rag doll in the distance by the Rausten princess L'Arachel.

"Of course we should be," Gerik says, answering Myrrh's question. "We're just trying to help Saleh. By the way, thanks for hiding in my tent. I knew he wouldn't go in there for the sake of privacy, so I could just go in and pretend you weren't there."

Myrrh frowns at Gerik's answer, causing Ewan to intervene. "Well, Myrrh, there was no way that Saleh was going to make a move... so I told Eirika the "false" story, and made sure Saleh would find her when she heard the news otherwise, thanks to Forde and Gerik." He gestures his hand towards the two of them. "And now, it looks like she's feeling much better, isn't she?"

Forde scans the festivities around him. "Well, now that everything's good here, let's go and enjoy ourselves." Gerik nods his head in agreement.

"Perfect. And remember; this is our secret. We're carrying this to the grave. Or the wedding; whichever one's sooner."

* * *

><p>"Saleh... thank you for cheering me up. I just need more confidence in myself, perhaps."<p>

"It is no problem. You should be enjoying yourself tonight, and it is my nature to help others."

Eirika and Saleh continue watching the dancers, unaware of the four matchmakers quickly dispersing behind them. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, the musicians begin to play a slower song, and the floor starts to fill with various couples.

Eirika notices Saleh's eyes light up somewhat. "Do you know this song?"

"Yes I do. It's an old Jehannian classic that's been passed down for many generations." He bows his head in respect. "My grandmother used to sing it to me when I was young, and I even heard her humming it when we were in Caer Pelyn."

"Oh, I understand." She pauses, and then she lowers her voice. "Would you... care to dance?"

Saleh hesitates. He knows how to dance; his grandmother showed him how years ago. It's just that he doesn't particularly like it that much, not to mention that he doesn't exactly enjoy big social engagements like this either.

But perhaps he just doesn't like dancing because he's never danced with the right person.

"Yes, I would... It has been many years, however... so I may be a bit out of practice."

Eirika giggles slightly at his comment. "That's fine. We'll just go a bit farther from everyone else."

Eirika sets down her wine glass, and they start walking to the other end of the designated dancing area, passing by many couples taking advantage of the opportunity to dance to the romantic song. Among them are Kyle and Lute; the latter seems to be trying to be view the dancing as a bafflement to logic.

"Hmm..." Lute muses to herself, "so, we have these groups of men and women holding each other and moving around to music. Who could have ever thought of this? What purpose does it serve?"

Kyle merely smirks at Lute's strange comments. "Perhaps... it is meant as an enjoyable way to appreciate the other person's company." Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Lute stops her questioning and just smiles as she continues to dance.

After watching the short exchange, Eirika and Saleh finally reach the other end of the dancing area, only to find that they're not the only ones there.

"Ephraim, I... I'm very shy, and there are lots of people. Can we stay back here?"

"Of course we can, Myrrh. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Saleh and Eirika move back a couple paces, watching so as to not interrupt them.

_Well, at least I found her. I wonder if Gerik is still searching._

"Okay Myrrh, dancing is quite simple. I'm the man, so I lead; all you have to do is follow." He places his hand on her back. "Now, first you put your left hand on my back, and then you take my hand with your right."

Myrrh does as she's instructed, albeit hesitantly, and with a bit of trouble because of her height. "Like... this?"

"Exactly. And now, you just follow my lead."

The two of them slowly begin to dance, and Ephraim patiently relays instructions to Myrrh as they go along. Eirika giggles lightly to herself, "That's so cute. Is that Myrrh?"

"Yes, it is."

Eirika thinks thoughtfully for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I remember Ephraim telling me he was going to teach her how to dance tonight."

"Hmm... I do wonder why he picked this song, though."

Eirika gives him a strange look. "Why would this song matter so much?" Saleh just shakes his head in response, and the two of them get into dancing formation. "No particular reason... let's begin."

Saleh and Eirika begin to dance, and immediately they get into the slow and subtle groove, moving perfectly in time with the musicians, until Saleh accidentally steps on Eirika's foot. "Sorry... I said I was out of practice."

Eirika just smiles. "That's fine, Saleh." She turns her head over to her right. "Oh, there's Gerik dancing with Marisa. She looks very clumsy over there, doesn't she? She's doing far worse than you are."

Saleh looks over, and notices that Gerik and Marisa are indeed dancing not too far away from them, and that Marisa clearly has no idea what she's doing. Gerik's merely laughing at Marisa's missteps, and helps her up as she almost trips against him.

"I guess swordplay is where your rhythm really shines, doesn't it?" he says, laughing, and Marisa doesn't respond for a second. "...yes, that's right. I never really had time for... much else."

"It's okay, I really don't mind. I kind of enjoy it when you get flustered, just because it's so out of character for you! Ah! Now there's a rare smile on your face!"

Marisa just lowers her head to hide her rosy cheeks, causing Gerik to laugh again, and Eirika and Saleh go back to dancing.

"This is a very long song; we didn't start until a few minutes in, but we've been dancing for a while."

"I see..." Saleh averts his gaze. "Do you wish to stop?"

"No no, Saleh, I... I enjoy dancing with you."

When the song finishes, they don't separate; instead, they continuing standing, simply gazing into each others' eyes and not saying anything. After a minute, though, their heads slowly start to close the gap between them...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ephraim finishes his dancing lesson with Myrrh, showing her how to curtsy before he gives her a final bow to signify the end of the dance.<p>

"Ephraim... thank you very much for teaching me how to dance. I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome. I figured you would." Ephraim says, rubbing Myrrh's head affectionately. "You're very special to me. When Eirika taught me how to dance, she said you cannot truly enjoy it unless you do it with someone who's close to you. She says that's the most important part."

"Ephraim, that... that means a lot coming from you..." Myrrh glances over behind her, and notices Eirika and Saleh simply watching each other. "Wait a minute... is that what you're talking about?" She points at the two of them, and Ephraim smirks somewhat.

"Yes... that's kind of what I mean."

* * *

><p>After somehow surviving the long dance with Marisa without losing a foot, Gerik takes a quick glance over in Saleh's direction, and then does a double take when he notices him with Eirika.<p>

"What do you see?"

"I think..." Gerik starts, grinning, "that Saleh may soon be making the best decision of his life."

But out of the corner of his eye, he notices a smartly dressed figure walking in Eirika and Saleh's direction...

* * *

><p>"Eirika!"<p>

Eirika turns her head to face the voice, and sees Prince Innes walking towards her with determination in his eyes.

"Eirika, would you honour me with a dance?" He extends his hand, and Eirika reluctantly takes it in hers.

"Why, of course Innes... Saleh, it was a pleasure dancing with you." Eirika and Innes move closer to the middle of the floor, and Eirika looks longingly in Saleh's direction once more before she begins dancing with Innes.

"It's a shame that Prince Innes had to intervene." Saleh turns around to meet Gerik, who's grinning like a fool. "I saw what was going on there. You definitely can't deny it now. _I saw you two start leaning closer to each other_."

Saleh raises an eyebrow at Gerik's statement. "I think you are somewhat... mistaken..."

"Ha ha, liar. I can see it in your eyes!" Saleh lowers his head and closes his eyes in shame, prompting Gerik to put his arm on Saleh's shoulder. "Come on, Saleh. Don't feel so betrayed. Love is natural. We aren't meant to live our lives by ourselves..."

"It's not that... it's the Great Dragon... I mean, Lady Myrrh. I am supposed to be watching over her... and yet, once I starting talking with Eirika, I completely forgot about her... something bad could have been happening to her, and it would have been my fault..."

"Hey! I found her about ten minutes after we parted. She was with the... the man with the large green beard! Yeah, that's it. And besides, she seems fine now!" he says, pointing in her direction. He takes note that she's still talking to Ephraim. "She'll be okay with Ephraim over there. Let's try to enjoy the rest of the night."

Saleh lightly adjusts his hood. "I really do appreciate your concern... but I'm going to turn in early; I have some things I need to think about. I will see you tomorrow, and please keep an eye on Lady Myrrh for me until then."

Gerik nods to acknowledge him, and Saleh starts to leave.

"Oh yes... I hope that Marisa liked her present."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

I enjoy all the subplots; expanding on Kyle and Lute always seems to make for an interesting situation! I hope it isn't a problem that I'm not focusing on Eirika and Saleh all the time, but for this submission, I think it's a good idea to share the spotlight.

Ewan and Gerik... what schemers. :p I think the plan worked, actually; it's been in the works since chapter four! Nice to show Forde has a serious side; I've always portrayed him as the plucky comic relief since forever, although the seriousness is more noticeable in chapter five. Too bad Innes ruined the moment... that craphead. :p

AWWWWWWWWW... Saleh hugged Eirika! And actually called her Eirika! Took long enough! Lots of cute moments in this chapter. Once again, a gradual evolution of the relationship is the key to the rationality... but am I starting to go _too_ fast now? Somehow, I think my question will be answered in chapter seven... although it may already be too late. If it is... well, I had a good run, I guess.

I hate being a 'dialogue slave', but I can't help it. Some chapters are worse than others; I think the middle chapters are the worst offenders. So hopefully, you'll notice an improvement in that regard for the rest of the story.


	7. Opportunity Awaits

Chapter 7: Opportunity Awaits

The next day, after cleaning up from the celebration, the army begins their march to retake Renais Castle, which has been seized by the remnants of Grado. The mass of moving bodies marches in a mostly unified matter, with the exception of a few people off in their own little groups. One of these groups includes Saleh and Myrrh; they haven't spoken in months, and since her return, it's nice to finally be able to have a conversation.

Myrrh relates her experiences in Ephraim's army; about how she was captured and nearly sold to Grado, all the way up to this morning, the night after the celebration.

"Great Dragon... I'm sorry that we got separated. I could have prevented this..." Saleh shakes his head in disgust. "It won't happen again. I will stay by your side..."

"Saleh... I appreciate all you've done for me, but ever since this morning, you've had a far-off look in your eyes." Saleh averts his gaze, causing Myrrh to give him a questioning look. "You're always concerned for me... but you never seem to be thinking about your best interests."

"What... are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that you're acting... differently today. You seem... conflicted about something."

Saleh doesn't respond. He seems hesitant to give an answer, and so the two of them walk in silence until someone from the front calls for a halt. Thankful for the rest, they sit by themselves on a log to relax their tired legs.

"Forgive me... you are correct; I am conflicted. I vowed to be your protector and escort when the honour was granted to me, and when I made that vow, I firmly held the belief that the duty would give my life meaning. And it has... but since yesterday, something's changed."

Myrrh studies Saleh's face, and then the realization sets in. "Yesterday... you were dancing with Ephraim's sister, Eirika. Does it involve her?"

Saleh nods. "Yes, it does. She is courageous, compassionate... and full of beauty. However, I felt like yesterday was the first day I really noticed, even though I've been helping the army for a long time."

Saleh glances up ahead to the front of the group, and he notices Ephraim pointing at someone behind him while showing Eirika a very tiny box of sorts. After examining the contents inside, she gives him a hug, and Saleh forms a smile. "You know, she reminds me of Nada Kuya, or at least what's known about her; her demeanor, her personality... even her appearance."

Squinting her eyes to get a better look, Myrrh examines the two of them in the distance. "I think you're right. You showed me that book with the sketch of her."

They remain silent for a moment.

"Saleh... are you worried that you can't fulfill your vow?" Saleh turns around again to meet Myrrh's gaze, honestly thinking about the question. "You're starting to like her... and so you feel like you're betraying me?"

"...something like that. I have never been unhappy fulfilling my obligations. I just feel like something's missing for the first time. And..."

He hesitates, so Myrrh urges him to go on. "Myrrh, I completely forgot about you yesterday once I started talking to Eirika. Something could have happened to you, and I..."

Myrrh holds up her hand, silencing him. "Saleh... I asked you once if you ever do anything you want to do. You said that... protecting me is all you need." She gives him a heartwarming smile. "I... don't want you to be unhappy, Saleh. I'm relieving you... of your duty."

Saleh's eyes widen in surprise. Being a reserved person, he doesn't get surprised by much... but this is definitely not what he was expecting!

"But... Lady Myrrh, what about you? Won't you be... alone?"

"Saleh, do not worry... I will be fine. I've always been alone, and I can continue being alone... unless..."

A voice from the front cuts her off, sounding the call to resume their march. Getting back up onto their feet, the army begins to move once more. Before Saleh can ask Myrrh what she is getting at, she points in Eirika's direction, lightly persuading Saleh to go talk to her, and so he merely nods in response before he begins walking away.

"Lady Myrrh... once again, please forgive me." He closes his eyes and sighs. "I am truly sorry that this has happened..."

Myrrh shakes her head at the statement, and Saleh keeps going until the crowd blocks him from her line of vision. When she can no longer see him, she whispers to herself, "Please, Saleh, do not worry about me..."

* * *

><p>When Saleh is sure that Myrrh can't see him anymore, instead of going to talk to Eirika, he decides to hang back for a while and observe her. He doesn't get to see much, however, before Gerik intercepts him and pulls him aside from everyone else.<p>

"Saleh, I just heard the news from Myrrh. You don't have to watch over her anymore! You can do as you please!" He gives Saleh a big smirk. "Now's your opportunity!"

"You're making it sound like I did everything in my power to try and get out of my duty. I truly had no intention for that to happen." He looks back in Eirika's direction again. "Although... it is true, now, that I can possibly pursue this relationship now, but..."

"There you go! That's what I like to see! Come on, let's go right now! Ephraim's just leaving, so Eirika's just by herself."

"Wait, this can't be rushed..."

As the two of them argue, Prince Innes appears out of nowhere, starting a conversation with Eirika, and within a minute, Saleh and Gerik notice the two of them talking. "You know, Saleh, I have nothing against Innes; we saved each other's lives... but he's a horrible choice for Eirika. He's too brash. You're going to have to take it up a notch if you want a chance, though."

A huge grin crawls onto his face. "You have to kiss her."

* * *

><p>Now despite Gerik's hopeful intentions, Saleh doesn't seem nearly as excited as Gerik thinks he should be. In fact, his expression doesn't change a bit, much to Gerik's dismay.<p>

"I just said things like this can't be rushed. Emotions must be felt, not forced," Saleh responds, holding up his finger for emphasis. "That is truly the course of wisdom."

"Right. And while you walk the path of wisdom, Eirika will be walking down the aisle." Gerik's face grows concerned, and he motions Saleh closer to him. "I'm telling you Saleh; if you're not careful, this entire ordeal will be for naught. I seriously doubt that Eirika is going to wait for you. It's already happened with Seth, and now you have the disadvantage of competition!"

Gerik begins to impatiently pace around Saleh. "Seth never acted on his feelings, and so Eirika couldn't accept that. The same will happen to you if you don't do something soon."

Absorbing Gerik's words, Saleh gives earnest consideration to Gerik's suggestions and warnings. But before he can come up with a conclusion, a nagging thought crosses his mind. "Gerik... why are you so concerned with helping me? I have done absolutely nothing to deserve your kindness..."

Gerik smiles at the question. "Saleh, we're friends. If I can't help out my friends, what kind of person does that make me?" Saleh trips on a rock and falls onto the ground, and so Gerik offers his hand to help him up, seemingly proving his point. "And besides, you've helped me in more ways than I can count."

Saleh gives Gerik a look of disbelief as he dusts himself off. "How so?"

"It doesn't matter, but you have. Come on, let's prepare ourselves," Gerik replies, as he scans the area around him. "Enemies may be nearby around here. I heard some discussions about this area..."

* * *

><p>A couple of nights later, Saleh decides to look for Eirika, and he finds her a little ways away from camp sitting on a hill, staring out towards Renais Castle. He walks up to her, and she turns to face him.<p>

"Oh, hello Saleh," she says, giving him a warm smile. "What brings you over here?"

"Well, I noticed you weren't at camp... so I wondered where you would be." He sits down beside her. "That's your home, isn't it?"

"Yes..." she says, turning to face the castle again. "My home... I can't believe it's been taken over. We'll be there tomorrow. I wonder if I can keep myself composed, remembering all of the horrible things that have happened there..."

"Well... if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. It pains everybody to see you so sad. I... want to help you feel better."

"Thank you..." She meets his gaze again. "Saleh, you always know the right thing to say to me when I'm down. I really appreciate that."

Saleh lies down on the ground and looks up. "You're welcome... if you need something else to calm you down right now, just remember what I do whenever I need to clear my head."

Recalling Saleh's advice from Caer Pelyn, she joins him on the ground and watches the night sky, curling up beside him. As she sighs in relief, they lay in silence for a while, simply taking in the atmosphere.

"You know, Eirika... the way you described Renais back in Caer Pelyn... it is exactly as you said it would be."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

One thing I'm never too sure about are travel times. Would it really take only three or four days to get from Jehanna Hall to Renais? For the sake of my stories, I'm always guessing on the shorter side, but there really isn't much indication on whether it's actually accurate or not. It could be weeks and I don't know it.

Sometimes I wonder what one of my stories would be like if an experienced author rewrote it; same story and concept and plot, but just higher quality. Would it be a huge difference? I'd like to see that one day.

It's true that certain things can't be rushed, like relationships. The same goes for going to the bathroom. If you rush your poop, your entire bathroom experience is ruined. Plan your day accordingly so that you don't have to rush!


	8. Duel

Chapter 8: Duel

In the morning, Saleh slowly wakes up from his slumber in his tent, thinking about the events of yesterday; his conversation with Myrrh, Gerik's advice, watching the stars with Eirika again. Yes, yesterday was a good day.

But other than that, he cannot recall anything else that happened previously. He decides not to worry about it; instead he just continues lying down, pondering how today is going to go. For some reason, staying put seems like the most reasonable option at the moment.

After a while, a warm presence envelops him, and a strange feeling of contentment begins to flow through his body. Taking in the comforting warmth, he closes his eyes again, preferring to stay warm under his blanket than to get up and begin packing for the march. But something doesn't feel right, and the realization quickly sets in...

He's not alone.

Growing fearful, his eyes spring open and begin darting around the room, hoping he can spot the intruder. Failing to see anyone else in his tent, he turns to his left and notices various articles of clothing on the ground... and the only ones belonging to him are his shirt and his robe. The rest are someone else's.

As he tries to figure out the strange situation, a stirring object beside him causes him to freeze for a minute. When the stirring stops, he cautiously lifts his blanket to check what it is, sighing in relief to the fact that it's just his arm.

_Well, nothing to worry about, I guess._

He replaces the blanket and closes his eyes again, happy that the mystery is solved. After a couple of seconds, though, they open up again in confusion.

_Wait, that's not my arm..._

He moves his right arm around, and to his horror, he feels the touch of soft, smooth skin. He lifts the blanket again, and notices that he's actually being tightly embraced by somebody. Glancing to his right, a horrible sinking feeling plummets through his stomach as the beautiful figure beside him yawns and cuddles closer to him.

"Mmm... Saleh, thank you for comforting me last night," she says, smiling. "Whenever I feel alone, you're always there beside me... please, don't ever leave me."

Saleh just continues lying there, dumbfounded, as Eirika crawls completely on top of him, giving him a gentle, heartfelt kiss. The sensation of her exposed body on his bare chest is intoxicating, and he can't help but nod reassuringly, brightening her already warm smile.

"I love you, Saleh."

* * *

><p>Saleh snaps his eyes open again, panting heavily, but to his surprise he notices that he's still on the hill from last night. He breathes a sigh of relief when he observes Eirika sleeping a couple of feet away from him, facing the other direction.<p>

"Thank goodness... it was only a dream..."

"What was only a dream?"

Saleh turns around to the voice of Gerik, happily grinning. "What are the two of you doing out here, hmm? Hope you're not causing trouble."

This only earns a menacing glare from Saleh. "You already know the answer to that question. We must have fallen asleep."

"But you look like you've seen a ghost," Gerik replies, eying him suspiciously. "What happened?"

"I... don't want to talk about it. Not here."

Gerik merely shrugs his shoulders and walks away, leaving Saleh and the still sleeping Eirika on the hill by themselves.

_Dreams always have some sort of significance... what could it be telling me?_

* * *

><p>Later on, at high noon, the army stops for a lunch break. It is a mostly peaceful scene; everyone's quietly talking to each other while eating, a few giggles are heard here and there... until it gets drowned out by the obnoxious sound of Gerik laughing his head off.<p>

"Ha ha ha! Seriously? _You,_ of all people, had a dream like that?" Gerik continues laughing, gaining the attention of everyone else around them. Thankfully, none of them can hear their conversation, and from the annoyed look on Saleh's face, it's evident that he wants it to stay that way.

"Gerik... you said you wouldn't laugh."

"I... couldn't... (hee hee) help... myself. I'm sorry, I'm better now," he says, wiping some tears from his eyes. "Okay, so that was a very... interesting dream. I can see why you didn't want to tell Ewan about it. Did you tell Eirika?"

Saleh doesn't even blink. "You can't be serious."

"Good, you're not a fool... oh yeah, speaking of which, Ewan wanted to know if you had a map of the continent."

"Hmm... yes, I have one in my satchel." Searching through his bag, he pulls out the desired item and places it in his pocket to give to his student later. "Did he mention... what he needs it for?"

"Something about a trip with Amelia. They've been spending lots of time with each other, haven't they?"

Scratching his head in consideration, Saleh tries to recall any occasions when he's ever seen Ewan and Amelia together, but nothing comes to his mind other than the night in Caer Pelyn. "He's mentioned her a few times... but they've been mostly meeting in secret, I guess. So Gerik... all dreams have some significance. Any thoughts?"

"Well, I can possibly guess what's going on, but..."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, this could be a long shot, but maybe..." He hesitates, and Saleh slowly urges him to speak. "Maybe... you're actually starting to fall in love with Eirika now, and this dream is an unconscious foreshadowing of where you want your relationship with her to end up."

Saleh thinks about Gerik's statement, contemplating its rationality. "Now that I think about it, in the dream, she had a ring on her finger. And I'm not going to deny it now; I am... starting to love her. And yet..." he says, pausing as he closes his eyes and sighs. "I am but a simple sage. Eirika's a princess. I could never live in Renais, so she would have to give up her entire life to come to Caer Pelyn. I... could not do that to her."

"Well then, do you want her to end up with Innes instead?"

Gerik points behind Saleh, smirking, and when Saleh takes a look, he sees Eirika and Innes having a conversation. Innes has a serious look on his face, speaking urgently to her about something, and Saleh quietly sneaks closer to listen in, with Gerik in tow.

"Eirika... I cannot accept this. You spend a lot of time with various friends of yours; Tana, L'Arachel, Saleh, Seth, myself, and even Forde once in a while. But it is obvious that you spend the majority of your time with your... brother."

Eirika gives him a concerned look. "What are you getting at, Innes?"

Innes sighs in response to her question. "Well, you say no man lays claim to your heart... I believe it is because of your brother. You paint him as truly caring, and so you have no reason to have a suitor because of your close relationship with him."

"I'm sorry?"

"I will get to the point. Eirika, I am in love with you. I cannot understand it myself, but I am. However, because of... Ephraim," he says, distaste for the name evident in his voice, "you clearly do not feel the same way towards me."

Eirika's stunned silence doesn't make the situation any less surprising, and Gerik rolls his eyes at Innes' confession. "Well, he beat you to it. Now what?"

Saleh just ignores him and waits for Eirika to respond to Innes.

"Are you serious, Innes?" Eirika's eyes avert their gaze away from Innes, flashing a quick glimpse of guilt before returning to normal. "Why must this involve my brother?"

"I cannot compete with him, that's why. You could never leave him because you two are so close, even if he found a new queen, which may happen sooner than you think."

Eirika bites her lip and averts her eyes again, but Innes doesn't seem to notice.

"If I can defeat him in a duel..." He slams his fist down hard on the table beside him, with a fierce look of determination on his face. "I can rightfully claim the honour of wooing you."

Before Eirika can respond, Innes gets up and begins to leave. "I'm sorry, Eirika," he says, facing away from her, "but there is no other alternative. Tomorrow at noon, after retaking your home today, we will do battle... and I will do everything in my power to win."

As Innes walks away, Gerik quickly pulls Saleh aside. "You have to stop that duel. The two of them may be evenly matched, but Innes' sheer determination will win him the day. I've seen how he fights; he's one of the few who can actually defeat Ephraim."

"...no."

Gerik gawks in amazement. "No? You want to lose your one chance at spending the rest of your life with the person you love? And worse yet, give it to someone who doesn't deserve it?"

Saleh solemnly nods in response to the question. "Unfortunately... yes. I cannot give her anything, and Innes can give her everything. Sometimes, true love involves sacrifice... the sacrifice of doing anything to make the other person happy."

Now Saleh starts to walk away, leaving Gerik standing alone behind the bush they were hiding behind. Unable to understand Saleh's logic, he just shakes his head and slowly follows behind.

"Hmph. If Saleh's not going to do the right thing," Gerik says, pulling out a piece of paper, "then I'm going to have to take this into my own hands."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Ever feel like you're reusing content? Some of the stuff in this story seems VERY familiar to me. I hope I don't have a major need for any of my original ideas in my next two or three submissions.

Oh yeah, Innes' list of Eirika's friends are merely all of her supports.

One chapter left! What in the world is going to happen?


	9. Always Beside Me

Chapter 9: Always Beside Me

"Charge!"

At the sound of the call, the army breaks through the Renais Castle gates. Fighting off the remnants of Grado who have taken over the castle, they push through, and within an hour, the castle is theirs once again. They rejoice now that Renais is back in their control, and everyone relocates to the balcony as the new official king, Ephraim, gives a solemn speech to the people of Renais...

Everyone except Eirika, that is.

Eirika merely sits in front of her father's throne, where a fanatical traitor of Renais sat; in fact, his dead body is still lying near the throne, and his blood stains it indefinitely, forever a reminder of the horrible events of the past six months; the murder of her father, the invasion of Grado, the deaths of innocents.

It is too much for her, and she breaks down crying.

"Why... did this have to happen? I'm sorry, father..."

As she continues to grieve, a light tap on her shoulder brings her back to reality, and she turns around to the concerned face of Saleh, kneeling closely beside her. "Eirika... I'm truly sorry about everything that happened. I wish there was something that I could do to help... it pains me to see you this way..."

"Saleh..." she says, wiping a tear from her eye, "you're already helping me. Whenever I feel alone, you're always here beside me..."

_Wait a minute... that's almost exactly what she said in the dream!_

"That is nothing special... none of us want to see you sad."

Eirika shakes her head as she grabs his shoulders. "But... then how come you're the only one that's always here? The only one who always has time for me?" She leans a little closer to him, and whispers into his ear, "The only one... who's laid claim to my heart?"

The two of them continue to gaze into each other's eyes in silence, and ever so slowly, their faces close the gap between each other, until their lips meet for the first time; a kiss of comfort, and an affirmation that everything's going to be alright.

"Saleh..." Eirika says, slowly breaking the kiss, "thank you for everything. I love you..."

Saleh merely smiles back at her. "Eirika... I..."

Cheering from the citizens outside cuts him off, roaring through the halls with ease, and as the rejoicing dies down, a slow song begins to play in recognition of the anointing of Ephraim as the new king of Renais. Saleh's ears perk up, and Eirika listens attentively with him.

"This is... was this the song we danced to, Saleh?"

Saleh nods affirmatively. "Yes, it is."

"Why would it be played now?"

"Well," he starts, clearing his throat, "I said it was an old Jehanna classic, but it has various meanings. It is seen as a victory song for each of the kingdoms for traditional reasons, but it's main interpretation... you're supposed to dance with the one person you vow to love and take of forever..."

He thinks back to that night in Jehanna... the two of them dancing so peacefully to the romantic song. As nice as the memory is, another one from the same night reappears as well, concerning...

"Ephraim..."

"Wait, Saleh. What about my brother?"

"It is nothing..."

Eirika gives him a strange look in response, but Saleh merely shakes his head at the gesture. "No... it is a reassuring thought..."

* * *

><p>As Ephraim finishes his speech outside on the balcony, everyone cheers for the new king before leaving for their guest rooms, including Innes, who waits until Ephraim is on the balcony by himself. They meet each other in the middle of the balcony as a slow, traditional victory begins playing loudly throughout the streets.<p>

"Congratulations," Innes says, bowing. "I'm sure that you will lead Renais into prosperity once more, and be assured that the kingdom of Frelia will be more than willing to provide assistance with anything that you may need in the rebuilding process."

"Thank you Innes. I appreciate that offer." The two of them walk back inside, but Innes begins to direct Ephraim towards the throne room.

"There is, however, another matter that we must attend to... Ephraim, I have to defeat you in a duel for the right to woo Eirika."

Ephraim doesn't look convinced. "Why?"

"She is not interested in suitors because of her close relationship with you. If I can defeat you and prove myself superior, then I can rightfully claim the honour of her courtship. Prepare yourself, Ephraim."

The two of them continue discussing the terms of their duel as they enter the throne room, but when they see Eirika sitting on Saleh's lap, the two of them simply hugging each other, Ephraim starts to quietly laugh to himself as an irritated look writes itself onto Innes' face.

"Well, Innes..." Ephraim starts, putting his hand on Innes' shoulder, "it seems as though Saleh beat you to Eirika's heart. Guess we don't need to duel now. Come on, let's prepare ourselves for dinner. We should be rejoicing."

"Hmph. Why am I not feeling as upset as I should be?"

The two of them walk away to let Eirika and Saleh enjoy their quiet moment together, although on the way out, Innes bumps against a standing suit of armour, nearly letting it fall. After putting it back in place, they finally leave, but a minute later, the suit of armour falls to the ground, and an audible moan is heard from inside, causing Eirika and Saleh to jump in surprise.

"I'll check what it is. I'll meet you at dinner with everyone else."

As Eirika leaves, Saleh walks up to the suit of armour on the ground, gripping an Elfire tome, and when he pulls off the helmet...

"Hey, Saleh! I told you that you caught something of Eirika's that day!" The man begins to pull off the armour. "It took you a long time to admit your feelings, but at least everything's good now!"

"Forde... what were you doing hiding in..." he motions at the armour lying on the floor, "this?"

"Heh heh! Well, my job was to 'accidentally' land on top of Innes so he'd be out of commission for the duel, but I fell asleep." A mischievous grin writes itself onto his face. "It doesn't look like you needed the help though."

"I appreciate it, but... wait, what was supposed to happen if you failed?"

As if answering Saleh's question, a loud crashing noise is heard in the distance, followed by an excruciating groan.

"Never mind..." he says, shaking his head. "I think I know now."

* * *

><p>And so, the next day, Saleh apologizes to Innes for Gerik 'accidentally' crashing on top of him and for what happened with Eirika. Innes tells him to think nothing of it; if he was really in love with Eirika, then he would have felt jealousy when he realized the truth. They part ways in good terms with each other, and then Saleh goes to find Gerik and speak with him; they find each other within a few minutes in the castle corridor.<p>

"Well, it seems like everything's working out for you now." Gerik begins to laugh, and Saleh gives him a questioning look in response. "Ha ha, sorry Saleh. I'm just curious about what happened to the 'Innes can give Eirika everything she desires but I can't, therefore I don't deserve her' bit?"

"Oh yes... well, I guess my fears of inadequacy were unfounded. But did you really have to..." He actually starts to chuckle at the thought, "incapacitate Innes for my sake?"

Gerik pulls out a piece of paper in his pocket, titled 'Get Saleh and Eirika Together', and points to the part labelled 'phase three'. "I've been writing this plan as I go, you see. After the duel was issued, I had to add the third phase. If you wanted to still have a chance with Eirika, I had to postpone said duel..."

"Forget I asked... wait, what's this in phase two? At the celebration in Jehanna..."

"Er..." Gerik quickly pulls the paper out of Saleh's hands and crumples it back into his pocket. "T-that's not important right now. What _is_ important is that we start packing up our stuff. We're leaving Renais quite shortly; let's go!"

Gerik starts walking back to his guest room, and Saleh slowly follows behind him.

"Gerik..." he whispers to himself, "you are truly a great friend..."

* * *

><p>Months later, the War of the Stones is finally finished, and people are now beginning to go their separate ways as they leave Darkling Woods, where everything ended. Saleh himself says goodbye to many of his friends, off to start their own lives in peace.<p>

"See you teacher! Amelia and I are going to travel all around Magvel! I'll be sure to visit soon!"

"Heh heh, it was nice meeting you! I wish you luck in the future!"

"I'm going back to Jehanna for a while with Marisa for our honeymoon. I'm not sure when we'll see each other again, but I can guarantee that I'll be back in Caer Pelyn soon! I need to eat some more of that famous mutton stew! Take care, Saleh."

"You too, Gerik..." Saleh says as the two mercenaries go off together. He watches them in silence, but then a tug on his robe brings him back to reality.

"Saleh..."

"Lady Myrrh... what are you going to do now?"

"I... I'm going to Renais with the others." Saleh pivots his head towards Myrrh, and she begins to explain herself. "I've been alone for almost my whole life, but after all these months with everybody, I don't... I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I understand, Lady Myrrh. In fact," he says, examining the sparkling violet ring on her finger, "I can see that Ephraim doesn't want you to be alone either."

Myrrh averts her gaze slightly, but Saleh starts rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. "It has been an honour being your escort. I'm sure that we will meet again..."

"I'll never forget what you've done for me. Thank you..." She gives him a short hug, and as she leaves, Saleh feels a tap on his shoulder, and he turns around to Eirika's smiling face.

"Saleh, I cannot thank you enough for all you did. I must go back to Renais to help with the rebuilding..." A frown crosses her features, but soon gets replaced with another smile. "But I will come back and visit Caer Pelyn soon."

"Eirika, I wish I could help... but I will be awaiting your visit. I hope you will have safe travels."

They hug each other, each taking in the warmth of the other person. When they finally release themselves from each others' embrace, Eirika gives him a brief peck on the cheek. "I love your hugs, Saleh. They really lighten up my day!"

Eirika runs off to find everyone else going to Renais, and now Saleh finally begins to depart for Caer Pelyn.

_Hmm... I guess Ewan was right about the hugs..._

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

When Gerik and Marisa finished their honeymoon, they assisted with the rebuilding of the once prestigious Jehanna Hall. Afterwards, they settled somewhere between Jehanna and Caer Pelyn for easy access to both locations, and Gerik continued running his mercenary guild, albeit no longer as a mercenary himself.

Ewan and Amelia traveled around the continent of Magvel, exploring the hidden beauties throughout the land. Sometime during the trip, they married, and when their first daughter was born, they settled down in Caer Pelyn.

Innes returned to Frelia with his sister and became the next king. His rivalry with Ephraim never wavered, but they now hold a mutual respect for each other because of their duties. As well, Tana did her best to visit Eirika whenever she could to maintain their close friendship.

Despite his friends being troubled by the object of his affection, Kyle knew that he truly loved Lute, the 'mage of superior brilliance'. Even though Lute never got over her social oddities, they were what Kyle loved the most about her, and what eventually lead him to ask for her hand in marriage.

Ephraim went on to become the next king of Renais with his beloved Myrrh at his side. About a year later, they rejoiced at the birth of their daughter, who in turn would eventually be groomed to become the next heir to the throne.

Forde went back to Renais with the others and helped rebuild the kingdom. When the work was finished, he continued his service as a knight, although he took every opportunity to nap that he could.

After Ephraim's wedding and the rebuilding of Renais, Eirika tried her best to visit Saleh whenever possible, and after her third visit, Saleh finally proposed to her, and the two of them were married within that month. They live happily in Caer Pelyn, and every night they lay together on their favourite hill, gazing at the night sky. Eventually, a daughter was born to them, and like her mother, resembled Nada Kuya of the legends.

THE END

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Yes, I somehow wrote the epilogue in PAST TENSE!... I think. :p This is actually the first time I've attempted past tense since my first submission. (and that time was by accident!) I have a feeling I messed up somewhere, but I don't think there's anything huge to worry about. I hope the ending didn't seem too rushed.

I felt the epilogue should be fashioned in a similar way to the character endings in the games because of the emphasis on multiple characters in the story. While I'm not sure if that was the best way to go throughout the entire submission, I don't regret doing it. At least I gave Saleh and Eirika a daughter this time instead of a son. :D

For some reason, I have a... slight tendency to go a little bit on the cheesier side of things for the final chapter of my submissions, at least for certain parts of it. This may not be as noticeable this time, however, because the submission itself has a pretty light atmosphere. Not that that's anything new, of course.

I think I'm doomed to admit that I will never be able to completely eliminate OOC no matter how hard I try; my writing style prevents it. I hope nobody's too troubled by this. But then again, if you were troubled by it, you wouldn't still be here, would you? I'm pretty sure some of my long-time readers aren't at all surprised with how everything turned out. :p

I know this took forever to write, and it was one of my longest submissions if not my longest, but thanks for sticking with it! I believe that this was worth the effort to do, so hopefully you guys thought so too! Hey Tomato, hope you liked this!

I'm done for a while now. I need a break, plus I have so much crap to do. Not to mention that I need to make some progress on FE5! That game has SO MANY CHAPTERS, and it's SO HARD! You may see some short submissions eventually, but until then, I'll see you!

Signed, COOKIECHEESEMAN


End file.
